Dreams and Sleepless Nights
by heathenseyes
Summary: Sam keeps dreaming, is there anything Dean can do to help him? Maybe.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I couldn't help myself, really I couldn't. I'll go hang my head in shame over in the corner. 

----

Sam lay back on the bed, closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply, just thankful to be home.

Seeing Dean again after the past couple of years, it had been hard to just let him go after their dad by himself.

He'd wanted to go with him.

After all, for most of their lives, it had been just the two of them.

Their father had taught them how to protect themselves from the things that went bump in the night as he searched for their mother's killers. Yet, while he had cared for his sons, for John Winchester the hunt was his life.

The softness of the bed began to lull him into to sleep when something hit his face.

The spot of wetness was quickly followed by another and he frowned, jerking his face to the side. Shaking his head he opened his eyes and screamed.

"No! Jess!" Jess' unseeing eyes stared down at him and suddenly they focused on him.

"Why?" She whispered and then the fire consumed her. He screamed her name again and again and then there were hands, they were pulling him away.

No.

Wait.

They were shaking him awake.

"Sam." Dean shouted as he shook his brother, his brow furrowed with worry. "Damn it, wake up!"

Sam struggled up out of the couch of their motel room and the blanket that Dean had laid over him while he slept tangled around his legs, causing him to stumble forwards.

He began to fall and crashed into his brother's shorter frame, for a moment they remained suspended and Sam looked into Dean's eyes, his own widened as they began to fall.

The shorter man let out a grunt as Sam fell on top of him and the younger Winchester looked down, still blinking owlishly.

"Dude," struggling, Dean pushed Sam off of him and stood up. "It was another damned dream, wasn't it? How much sleep have you had?" One hand was held out to help his brother to his feet and Sam pushed it away as he struggled to his feet, swaying unsteadily.

"I've had—" he started and then the room started moving.

"Shit you have. That's the most I've seen you sleep in the last two weeks and it was only for fifteen minutes. You're going to kill yourself. Or me. I need you to protect my back Sam and you can't do that if you won't SLEEP!"

Sam held onto Dean's arm and steadied himself.

"No, I'm okay, its okay. I'm fine" He slurred out and Dean shook his head in disgust.

"What ever. Come on," Carefully the elder Winchester turned his brother and turned him around, steering him towards the two twin beds that dominated the majority of the dingy room.

"I don't need-" Sam began and started to turn away but Dean's hand was there, pushing him steadily onwards.

"Shut up and get in." Dean growled. 

Sam remained stubborn, resisting Dean's ministrations. Unfortunately for him, Dean was the stronger one.

Sam tried to move away again and Dean gave him a sharp shove, sending him crashing onto the bed.

With quick and none too gentle movements, Dean yanked the blanket from underneath Sam. His expression gentled as he pulled the covers up and over his brother though. Dean didn't know what he would have done in Sam's situation. And if Sam kept like this, he would get himself hurt; Dean's mind shied away from the possibility of Sam's death. It was his job to protect his baby brother. Always would be.

"Now, I want you to stay there and to sleep." Dean said as he started to away. Sam's hand quickly latched onto his brother's arm, stopping him from walking away.

"I can't." Sam's voice was pleading, the words barely whispered.

"Listen, you have too."

"No, Dean, I can't every time…every time I fall asleep, I see, I see…" Sam turned away, hiding his face as he felt the tears threatening to start flowing.

Dean looked at his brother silently for several moments before he cursed and toed off his shoes. "Dude, I swear to God, if you tell any one about this," he mumbled under his breath and lifted the covers, crawling beneath them to settle in beside his brother.

Sam remained facing the opposite direction for short time before he finally turned and rested his head on the pillow that Dean's back was propped against. Within minutes he was asleep, his face relaxed as the exhaustion over took him.

Dean looked down on the slumbering face and smiled. It had always worked when they were kids.

Dean had never been a cuddlier himself, but Sam was, ever since he was a kid. There had been more than one occasion when their father had left the two brothers alone while he hunted and Sam had been plagued by nightmares. Not exactly a surprising thing given how they grew up. The only sure fire way to get him to sleep had been to curl up beside him and let him settle down. He stayed there, remembering, and never even knowing when sleep stole over him as well.

The two brothers slept, safe for the moment, and for the first time since Jess' death, Sam didn't dream.

----

Please let me know what you think. It's the first time I went into the world of Supernatural.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
